Rocambole de Espinafre
by AbelhaA-chan
Summary: Não! Ele Uchiha Sasuke jamais comeria aquela coisa que Sakura chamava de bolo. Nunca! Jamais. Por que reconstruir o clã Uchiha tinha que ser tão difícil? Uma One curtinha do casal mais hot de Naruto SasuSaku. Enjoy!


**Declaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto, escrevo fanfics para esquecer que ele roubou minha idéia.

Fanfic totalmente louca.

**Rocambole de Espinafre**

— Eu já disse que não, Sakura. — O Uchiha repetiu pela décima vez consecutiva. Onde sua namorada estava com a cabeça para fazer um pedido como aquele?

— Mas, Sasuke-kun. — Ela esticou o máximo que podia o sufixo de tratamento ao falar com o namorado. — Por favor... Só umazinha. Você sabe que precisa disso. Você até gosta, só não quer admitir.

— Sakura, irei falar mais uma vez, e essa será a ultima — O Uchiha suspirou. Porque havia arrumado uma namorada tão irritante? Ah, sim, ela era a única conseguia aturá-lo e arrancar qualquer tipo de expressão dele, nem que fosse um simples monossílabo. — Eu não vou comer esse troço só porque faz bem para saúde, pode fazer bem para a saúde, mas não para meu estomago, com certeza.

E então o que ele mais temia aconteceu. Os olhos dela fecharam por um momento e quando voltaram a se abrir apresentavam um brilho que ele conhecia muito bem. Ela estava irritada, muito irritada. E, na opinião dele, sem motivo algum.

A discussão, que se passava na cozinha da casa do moreno, havia começado quando ele sem motivo algum, segundo Sakura, se recusara veemente a experimentar o bolo de abóbora que ela fizera logo cedo com muito amor e carinho. E o fato de ser uma receita antiga na família Haruno não tinha a menor importância para ele, segundo Sakura, é óbvio.

Já o Uchiha poderia jurar frente ao túmulo de seus pais que o fato de não querer comer o tão falado bolo de abóbora, não estava nem um pouco ligada a cor laranja doentia que o bolo apresentava. Aquele bolo parecia mais um monte de massa que havia passado do ponto. Mas ele nunca admitira isso, até porque já havia visto vários ninjas, principalmente Naruto, perderem os sentidos ao serem atingidos por um dos socos de sua namorada. Longe dele querer experimentar a força descomunal da pupila da Hokage.

— Sasuke-kun... — o nome dele foi proferido com o mesmo prolongamento no sufixo. Ela estava apelando, só costumava a falar tão manhosamente quando os dois estavam a sós, entre quatro paredes e uma cama, se é que me entendem. — É uma receita que está na minha família há anos, Sasuke-kun, porque você não pode provar nenhum pedacinho?

Porque eu quero manter as paredes do meu estomago intactas? Pensou em responder aquilo, mas novamente se lembrou de Naruto enfaixado até o tornozelo depois de receber uma surra de Sakura. Não que ele acreditasse que ela seria capaz de espancar o próprio namorado, claro que não. Pelo menos ele achava que ela não seria capaz. Torcia muito para isso.

— Sakura... — Ele estava perdendo a paciência, e ela observou isso quando viu o moreno passar a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos negros.— O que eu tenho que fazer para não ter que comer, essa "coisa", quer dizer, bolo?

—Você faria qualquer coisa? — Ela agarrou na camisa dele e por pouco ele não perdeu o equilibro.

Sasuke se "animou". Sakura só o segurava daquela forma quando queria que ele fizesse aquela coisa com as costas dela. E ele adorava fazer "aquela coisa" com as costas dela.

— Claro que sim. — Falou subitamente animado com a possibilidade que havia passado por sua mente.

— Você é o melhor namorado do mundo, Sasuke-kun. — Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, Sakura depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios dele, que resmungou algo inteligível por ter sido por tão pouco tempo o contato com os lábios dela. — Não se preocupe, garanto que você vai adorar. A receita do rocambole de espinafre...

— Rocambole de espinafre? — Ele a encarou, incrédulo. — Você não vai me pedir para fazer a coisa com as costas?

— Claro que não, Sasuke-kun. — Ela sorriu um pouco corada. — Você vai amar a receita do rocambole de espinafre da mamãe e blá blá blá. — A parte do blá, blá, blá não foi pronunciada por Sakura, mas foi o que a mente de Sasuke registoru.

Ele suspirou derrotado. Quem sabe, na manhã seguinte, fizesse Sakura desistir da idéia de receitas, e fazê-la se preocupar com o fato de que ele queria fazer "aquilo com as costas" dela.

Não haviam avisado para ele que reconstruir um clã seria tão difícil.

-O.O-

Olá pessoal.

O que acharam desse surto? Espero comentários.

Bjokas


End file.
